N7 Day
by 07's Disciple
Summary: Shepard and Liara take their daughter Benezia to Earth for a holiday that they helped create.


**A/N: Hello everybody and happy N7 Day I hope you all enjoy this one-shot strap your selves in it's a long one.**

Elizabeth Shepard was awoken from her dreams again by the lightning. Thanks to the nightmares she had during the war she had become a light sleeper. "Guess that's another thing I have to thank the Reapers for" Shepard said to her self as she looked at the sleeping Asari lying next to her soundly asleep.

Shepard had just started to fall back to sleep when she noticed her bedroom door open slightly and the soft sound of footsteps getting closer.

"Dad you awake?" Benezia asked Shepard and Liara's daughter.

"Yeah what's the problem honey, nightmares?" Shepard asked

Benezia shook her head. "No" She pointed outside then as if one cue a flash of lighting lit up the room causing Benezia to jump and fall onto the bed awaking Liara.

"Wha?" The elder Asari asked.

Shepard shook her head.

"Nezi has been trouble sleeping due to the lightning" She explained.

"Oh I see well you can stay here with us" Liara suggested.  
"yay" the young Asari said crawling into the space between her parents.

"Good night Benezia" Liara said kissing her daughters cheek

"Night mum and dad"

"Dad?" Benezia asked snoring answered her question.

"Unbelievable" Liara said settling back to sleep.

The following morning

"Dad wake up" Benezia said hitting Shepard with a pillow.

"Wha…Benezia what's wrong?" Shepard asked.  
"Nothing we're on TV! Come on Dad get out of bed we're on TV" the young Asari screamed.

"I heard you the first time no need to deafen me" Shepard said but her words were wasted as her daughter ran out of the room.

"Benezia for the goddess just settle down" Liara complained as Benezia jumped onto the sofa.

"I can't mum we're on TV how often does this happen?" Benezia asked.

'More often then you think' Liara thought.

"Ok I'm up apparently we're on TV" Shepard sleepily said.

"Yes have a look for yourself" Liara said.

Shepard sat down next to Benezia to watch the news broadcast.

"We're here on Earth watching the final preparation for tonight event the third N7 Day where the galaxy celebrates its heroes. And the Alliance hasn't spared any expense as the T'Soni-Shepard's are expected to make an appearance along with other heroes of the Galaxy. That's all from us here on Earth we'll keep you informed of any developments now back to you in the studio" The reporter said Shepard turned off the TV.

"Can we go can we please" Benezia asked .

"No" Shepard said flatly.

"But daaaaad" Benezia whined.

"I said no…Liara would you help me out here?" Shepard asked.

"Oh no I'm with Benezia I think we should go she needs to meet everyone now she's old enough to remember them" Liara said.

"Then we'll invite them over no need to showcase her to the entire galaxy" Shepard said.

"Shepard we both knew something like this would happen you're the Commander Shepard the galaxy takes great interest in anything you do" Liara explained.

"I know" Shepard groaned she then sighed. "I just wished we could keep Nezi out of it give her a normal childhood you know" Shepard admitted.

Liara took her wife's hands and kissed her forehead. "I wish that could happen but it sadly can't we've got to do the best we can" Liara said kissing Shepard.

"Ewww ok that's enough" Benezia said trying to pull her parents apart.

Shepard sighed as her and Liara's lips moved apart.

"If I'm still making wishes I wish we could do that more often" Shepard said gaining another groan of disgust from her daughter.

"OK can we go dad please?" she asked  
Shepard looked at Benezia then to Liara and back to her daughter "Yes we'll go but you behave" Shepard said.

"Yay I love you" Benezia said as she hugged her father than started to run around the house.

5 hours later

"Stay still Elizabeth otherwise we'll be late and we still have to get Benezia ready" Liara said as she zipped up Shepard's dress.

"Wait I thought you said you got her dress out for her" Shepard said confused.

"I have but getting her into it is another matter I swear she hates dresses just as much as you how I even convinced you is a mystery" Liara said.

Just then the door opened "I like my new dress mum" Benezia said doing a little twirl.

"Nezi you're in a dress willingly" Shepard said shocked.

"Well this way we go to Earth sooner rather than later" Benezia said as she ran out gaining a laugh from Liara.

"What?" Shepard asked.

"Nothing I just realised how much like you she is" Liara said kissing Shepard on the cheek.

"How so?" Shepard asked.

"Well she's just got into a dress willingly to get to Earth quicker just like you would do something to get you're desired result quicker" Liara said

"I…have no idea what you are talking about" Shepard lied.

"Of course you don't, now come on before Benezia runs holes into the floor or worse those expensive shoes" Liara said

Earth

By the time the family had made it to Earth the sun had gone down and the stars were out. Shepard looked over her seat to see Benezia asleep resting her head on Liara's shoulder, Shepard smiled.

"We should have waited a few years before coming here" Shepard said "why's that?" Liara asked.

"Because Nezi is asleep the one reason why I'm here is asleep" Shepard said annoyance clear in her voice.

Soon Shepard landed the skycar and Liara woke her daughter up "Nezi we're here" Liara said softly.

Benezia's eyes widened "then what are we waiting for?" she asked as she ran out of the sky car Liara and Benezia in tow.

Luckily Liara had caught up to her daughter before the press got a glimpse of the unattended daughter of the saviour of the galaxy running around. Liara gave a smile "Well the next time I see Wrex I'll tell him he's right"

"Right about what?" Shepard asked

Liara gave her best Krogan impression "You're getting slow" Shepard burst out laughing.

"Ok that was pretty good I guess we found another thing that you're good at…Krogan impressions" Shepard joked then her whole demeanour changed

"Journalists" Shepard said with venom clear in her voice she knelt down to be at Benezia's level "repeat after me" Shepard said sternly

"Pretend they're not even there"

"Pretend they're not even there"

"Don't let go of Liara's hand"

"Don't let go of mum's hand"

"keep walking"

"keep walking"

"Good now as long as Benezia remembers that no one should get punched" Shepard said as the family moved into the eyesight of the Journalists and Shepard prepared her self for the onslaught of questions that she would ignore.

"Commander Shepard how is your marriage going?"

"Have you ever regretted leavening the Alliance?"

"Are you aware of the rumours that you are in favour of Krogan expansion"

"Does your Daughter know of your actions during the war"

Shepard pushed though the journalists and made it to the party "Thank goodness that's over" Shepard said

"Hey Shepard glad you could make it" Jack said

"Hey Jack sorry we're a bit late we miss much?" Shepard asked

"Just Hackett's little speech but who cares the booze is flowing get a drink and relax" Jack said

"hello Auntie Jack" Benezia said

"Hello little-blue how's your Biotic's coming along?" Jack asked

"Really well look" Benezia said before either Liara or Shepard could stop her she hit Jack with a weak Biotic pulse.

"Hmm nice going kid in a few years you'll be ready to rip some heads off" Jack complimented.

"I hope you are not encouraging my grand-daughter to do such things officer?" A familiar voice said

"No Admiral I…was just going to get another drink" Jack said as she saluted and walked off

"thanks for saving us mum" Shepard said hugging her

"Glad to help I'll have no one corrupting my charming grand-daughter" Hanna said

"Hey Grandma I missed you" Benezia said holding up her arms as an indication to be picked up and the Admiral was all to happy to comply with.

"So how are things in paradise?" Hanna asked smiling at her grand-daughter

"Going well Shepard hasn't shot anything in a while now I dare say she's grown up" Liara teased.

"why does this always happen when you two are together?" Shepard asked

"What?" Liara and Hanna said in unison

"Me on the receiving end of endless teasing and embarrassing stories" Shepard explained.

Hanna answers that question "Because we are the only two people in the entire galaxy who can get away with it" the elder Shepard said with a devilish smile.

Shepard blushed "I guess your right it's been nice seeing you mum" She said  
"Anytime Elizabeth" Hanna said putting Benezia down "I'll see you all later" The Admiral said as she re-integrated with the party.

Te rest of the night went by fairly quickly for Shepard and Liara as most of the attention was on Benezia she had quickly become everyone's favourite person and seeing a chance for some alone time Shepard asked Tali and Garrus to look after her as she pulled Liara away from the crowed

"I've been thinking" Shepard admitted  
"oh no how badly are you hurt?" Liara joked

"Ha ha no more alcohol for you tonight. Anyway what I was saying is that maybe it's not so bad the life Benezia will have yes she'll have the media stacking her but thanks to your lifespan and Cerberus improvements both of us will be her for her for her for most if not all her life" Shepard said

"I know what you mean looking at her now she seems like she can handle the attention we raised her well Shepard" Liara said

Shepard smiled Liara leaned in and kissed her

"Happy N7 day my hero" Liara said

 **A/N : One final thing from me if you guys play Mass Effect 3 on the Xbox 360 and run into Warped Warrior 07 that's me sorry in advance I'm a little rusty.**


End file.
